A lathe has heat sources such as a spindle motor and spindle. This means thermal deformation occurs to a lathe during work machining. Comparing the headstock and the tool rest, the direction of the thermal deformation is very different. Therefore, when thermal deformation of a lathe occurs, the relative displacement between the headstock and tool rest is large. In other words, the positional deviation between the work attached to the headstock and the blade tip of the tool attached to the tool rest is large. It follows that the machining accuracy of the work deteriorates.
For this point, a slanted type lathe which restricts the direction of thermal deformation of a bed is disclosed in patent literature 1. The slanted type lathe disclosed in the above patent literature is provided with a joint. The joint restricts thermal deformation of the bed in a left-right direction. Also, the joint allows thermal deformation of the bed in a lengthwise direction. The headstock and the tool rest are arranged in a line in a lengthwise direction. Therefore, compared to a case in which a joint is not provided, the relative displacement of the headstock and tool rest due to thermal deformation can be made smaller.